


奶油兔子派

by Singleye



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singleye/pseuds/Singleye
Summary: 灵感来自https://weibo.com/5835999359/G6V9ucr8A彼得兔AU！人外！





	1. Chapter 1

那是某一天的上午10点，黑狼Ren睡的正迷糊，被外面突如其来的一声巨响惊醒。一定又是他该死的邻居，那个坏脾气的老兔子Hux，他总是有办法让Ren过的不痛快。Ren气坏了，裹着被子跳下床，气势汹汹地掀开窗帘，举起望远镜向隔壁院子看过去。透过粗糙的篱笆门，正好能看见老Hux的双脚——他躺在泥地里，脑袋枕着引以为傲的番茄，浑身抽搐——操，Ren爆了一句粗口，丢下手里的一切去抓手机，同时试着穿上衣服。内裤不知所踪，袜子只有一只，在电话接通前他又爆了一句粗口，抓起一件长外套草草套上。  
那个早上Ren十分狼狈，不过也算值得，要知道老兔子可不是什么好邻居，总是一大早起来打开除草机，打理他那该死的小菜园，搅的Ren睡不好觉。救护车载着老Hux呼啸而去，Ren打了个大大的哈欠，露出满嘴尖牙，想着终于可以睡个好觉了。然而来之不易的清净并没有维持几天，很快出租车送来了另一只兔子，年轻，毛色泛红……Ren突然想起来，好像是老Hux野心勃勃的私生子，老兔子很早以前提过他一句，似乎在伦敦混得小有成就，现在屈尊跑到乡下来，八成是过来清点遗产的，哦，是的，这帮兔子没一个好东西。  
小Hux的确像老兔子说的那样能干，没用多久就把荒废多日的花园整理得井井有条，Ren拿着望远镜看得真真切切。年轻的兔子跟老Hux完全不一样，纤细，有条不紊，甚至有些神经质，大概洁癖也挺严重的，Ren看到他为了把温室的门框擦干净，不惜撅起小屁股顶住额外的抹布——哦，这个姿势真是相当……愚蠢且不成体统，他的屁股丰满挺翘，小短尾巴一颤一颤的，像一团圆圆的棉花糖——Ren看得屏息凝神，甚至倚着窗框给自己撸了出来。他的新邻居是个不成体统的家伙，是的，就是这样，需要好好教训一番。  
Ren放下望远镜，穿好裤子，下楼去储藏室找到了胶带和绳子。厨房里随便哪把刀都很顺手，但是胶带闲置了很久，不方便一下子撕开。Ren试着拨弄几下，指甲在光滑的表面不停打滑让他十分暴躁，干脆抓起车钥匙，准备跑一趟镇上的杂货铺。Ren猛然打开门，门外正要敲门的兔子毫无准备，一头栽进他饱满结实的胸肌。  
“我很抱歉。”年轻的兔子说，Ren这才发现来的正是他暗中观察已久的新邻居，小Hux先生。  
他比望远镜里看到的要好看得多，Ren说不出到底是更喜欢那双亮晶晶的绿眼睛，还是软绵绵的长耳朵，总之他几乎是立即硬了起来，还好这会儿穿了一条宽松的裤子，应该看起来不太明显。黑狼不声不响地把手里的胶带放到玄关柜上，半个身子探出门外，“下午好，新邻居，是Hux先生吧？”  
小Hux笑起来——真该死，他严肃一点的表情看起来还算正经，笑起来的样子让Ren硬的都快爆炸了——向Ren伸出手，“是的，Armitage Hux。很高兴认识你，黑狼先生，我该怎么称呼你呢？”  
“Ren，Kylo Ren。”Ren握了握他的手，毫不掩饰自己的力量。  
“我想把这些送给你，Ren先生。”Hux抽回被捏疼的手，把怀里的箩筐递给Ren，里面装满了洗干净的新鲜蔬菜，“感谢先前对家父的照顾。”  
“举手之劳，无足挂齿。”Ren接过箩筐，退后半步，试着把年轻的兔子让进门，“进来坐坐吧，Hux先生，这天看起来要下雷阵雨，喝杯茶再走吧。”  
Hux刚要拒绝，一声响雷震彻天际，惊得他发出一声短促的惊叫，触电一般十分明显地瑟缩了一下，原本立着的长耳朵瞬间塌下来，看起来更软了。他回头看了一眼外面，确实开始下雨了，便毫不犹豫地走进Ren的房子，“那我就恭敬不如从命了，Ren先生。”  
“千万别客气，就像在自己家一样。”Ren笑着说，趁雷声响起的瞬间，挂上门锁，抄起玄关柜上的胶带。  
通常情况下，父母会告诉可爱的小兔子们，即便要被淋个落汤鸡，也千万别进陌生食肉动物的家门。然而Hux并不知道这些，他的父亲永远不会告诉他这些，而他的母亲早早从人生中消失了。于是黑狼一出手，他就被彻底制服了，顺利得出乎Ren的意料。  
“我亲爱的邻居啊，我亲爱的兔子先生。”Ren把Hux的双手押到背后，用胶带栓牢，啮齿动物的骨骼比肉食动物纤细得多，他轻而易举地抓住Hux的双腕，只用一只手，甚至得控制住不要使出全力，以防把兔子的骨头掰断，“我正准备做奶油兔肉派当晚餐呢，你不仅送来主材，还带着配菜，真是太感谢你了。”

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Hux太过吃惊，等他反应过来开始尖叫，Ren立即撕下一截胶带，黏住了他的嘴。其实放着让他叫也没关系，方圆几十里只有他们这两户人家，没有人会听到兔子的声音，没有人会来救他。不过Ren准备慢慢享受玩弄他的过程，现在才刚开始，得帮Hux省点力气。等不及去楼上的卧室，Ren直接把兔子脸朝下按在门厅的桌子上，迫不及待地一把抓起毛绒绒的短尾巴。  
那是一团梦一般柔软的毛球，Ren一只手就能掌握，用指腹摩挲的时候羞涩地颤抖，看似短小却出乎意料的灵活，一不留神竟被他从掌心里挣脱出来。Ren一遍一遍握住Hux的小尾巴，乐此不疲，这可苦了兔子先生，他的尾巴很敏感，黑狼粗暴的手法让他很难过，Hux在Ren身下徒劳地扭动，瘦巴巴的小屁股顶着黑狼的大腿蹭来蹭去，一双长腿都快拧成麻花了。Ren亲了亲Hux的耳朵尖，着手脱他的裤子，于是后者挣扎得更厉害了，Ren的计划不能顺利进行，他耐心全无，劈手往Hux的屁股上抽了一巴掌，恶狠狠地命令他，“给我老实点！”  
众所周知兔子是温顺的动物，而Hux无疑是其中的佼佼者，他十分擅长听从命令，立即安静下来，顺从地让Ren解开他的腰带，长裤连同贴身的底裤一起褪下。Hux可怜的小尾巴被狠狠卡了一下，痛得他差点流眼泪，丰盈的毛团从裤子后面的圆洞里挤出来，被惯性带得抖了抖，勾得Ren立即伸手揉了两把。  
Ren抓着Hux的裤腰，一口气褪到脚踝。被抓住右脚的时候，兔子在胶带后面发出一声细软的惊叫，Ren拨掉Hux锃亮的皮鞋，握住纤细的踝骨从裤管里抽出来，然后强行把他整条右腿提到桌子上。现在Hux的裤子全都堆在左踝，右脚只穿了吊带袜，白嫩嫩的屁股毫无保留地暴露在空气中，任人摆布。他的屁股相当瘦小，Ren的一双大手完全覆盖住了两侧臀瓣，肆意揉捏，玩弄，无情地向两侧拉开，露出中间紧闭的小洞。  
“Hux，你知道么？”Ren的手指绕着敏感的环状肌肉一圈一圈打转，Hux被逗弄得战栗不已，“你这里是粉色的。”  
最私密的第地方暴露在陌生人面前，Hux羞耻得连后背都红了，他徒劳地扭动着纤细的腰肢，努力缩起后穴。而这换来了更多巴掌，白皙的臀瓣留下一个个清晰的手印。兔子呜咽着乖趴回冰冷的桌面，Ren安抚似的揉捏刚刚被自己拍打得红肿的臀瓣，舔了一下那个羞涩的小洞。激烈的震颤沿着脊椎一路向上爬升，钻进脑仁里狠狠抽着痛，Hux扬起脖子，发出一声更好听的呜咽，于是Ren舔得更起劲了。  
兔子的臀缝被黑狼彻底舔湿，捏一捏会发出淫靡的水声。Ren摸了摸即将容纳自己的洞口，由于羞涩地紧缩着而感觉摸起来有点发硬，但是伴随着指尖的薄茧契而不舍的摩擦开始松动，Ren把指尖嵌进去，随即整根手指顺畅地进入炽热的肠道，简直像是被吸进去了一样。手指被肠壁紧紧包夹，几乎寸步难行。Ren一寸一寸亲着Hux垂下来的长耳朵，温柔地爱抚紧绷的大腿，兔子稍微放松下来，黑狼突然发力，一口气捅到底。Hux被挤出一声软绵绵的哭叫，现在再用力也来不及了，体内深处从未被触碰过地方被侵犯着，Hux的脚趾徒劳地刨着滑溜溜的桌面，根本使不上劲来。  
“嘘，就是这样，乖乖的。”Ren轻轻啃着兔子的长耳朵，自语般低吟道。没在Hux体内的那只手挤进桌面与他的躯干之间，掀开衬衫下摆钻进去，逗弄敏感的乳尖——由于一直被按在桌子上摩擦，小肉粒不情愿地挺立起来——Hux已经没有力气阻止自己呻吟了，浑身上下的敏感点都掌握在Ren手里，他在困惑与惶恐之中沉浮，为Ren的每一个动作做出最诚实的回应。触到肠道内侧某个部位的时候，Ren没有错过那些细微的痉挛，他把手指抽出来一点点，再狠狠插回去，恶意碾压那一点。胶带挡住的哼唧渐渐连成一片哀鸣，而Ren对此充耳不闻，干脆抓住Hux不知何时半硬起来的性器，上下套弄起来。  
兔子的哭喘随着黑狼手里的动作变得越来越局促，最终断在一声短促的呻吟之中。不论Hux多么不情愿，他最后还是射在了Ren手里，难以承受的快慰让他战栗不已，肠壁痉挛着试图排出异物，而Ren强硬地把手指留在最深处，一寸都不肯退让，等Hux的呼吸慢慢平顺下来，便继续亵玩Hux从未被侵犯过的后穴——是的，他后面的洞还是处女，毫无疑问，紧得连一根手指头都没法顺利吃进去，里面又羞涩又紧致，这有些麻烦，但是难不倒Ren。他从地上抄起一根新鲜水嫩的胡萝卜，撕开兔子嘴上的胶布，趁他尖叫的瞬间一口气插进去。  
“舔湿一点，兔子先生，为了你自己。”Ren一手揪住Hux的头发，让他稍微扬起头，方便自己动作，另一只手掌握着胡萝卜的根部，让它在Hux嘴里慢且深地抽插。他十分确定兔子被噎的够呛，但是直到濒临窒息才停下手——话说回来，Hux的胡萝卜用起来相当顺手，Ren决定以后还用这个教他怎么吸自己的老二——Ren慢悠悠地把胡萝卜从Hux喉管里抽出来，后者立即开始剧烈咳嗽和干呕，顾不上在意胡萝卜被拿到了别处。  
后穴被胡萝卜贯穿的瞬间，Hux迟了几秒才开始尖叫，脊背反张几乎要自己拗断，随即被黑狼热乎乎的大爪子按回桌面。Ren抓着胡萝卜，以一种蛮横近乎残忍的力道拽出来，然后又推进去，一刻都不肯停歇。兔子努力收紧括约肌，可是身后侵略者的韵律难以捉摸，怎么用力都用不到点子上，异物不停摩擦柔嫩的肠壁，无情地开拓着内腔深处，被打开的那一圈很疼，然而越往肚子里面越有种说不出的饱胀感。Hux想挣扎，但是尾椎一阵阵发麻，连带着腰也使不上劲来，右腿卡在桌子上，左腿软软地打着晃，也不听使唤了。他累极了，连叫都叫不动，只能无声地啜泣——他做梦也想不到会被一个陌生人绑架，用一根自己送的胡萝卜，按在桌子上开了苞。

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

Ren在这只该死的兔子身上用尽了一整年的耐心，他抓着胡萝卜慢慢抽插，感受到那一圈括约肌逐渐从紧绷到放松，手里的往复运动越来越顺畅，兔子的哀鸣也越来越酥软。他最后十分用力地把胡萝卜插进去，一直到底，几乎连叶子都一并塞进去。Hux的叫声整个升高了一个八度，而Ren即刻抓住胡萝卜的根部，慢慢拔出来，末了发出清晰的水声。兔子明显啜泣了一声，Ren能看到他大腿内侧雪白的皮肉之下，骨肉忙着紧缩，然而他被胡萝卜搞得太狠，不论是双腿还是双腿之间的肉洞，只能可怜兮兮地大张着，Ren甚至能看见鲜红的肠肉。  
Hux回过头来，瞪了Ren一眼，然而后者只看到他哭红了的眼睛，湿漉漉的，好像两枚沉在水底的宝石。兔子挣扎着往桌上爬，试图远远躲开黑狼，后者眼疾手快，一把抓住毛绒绒的短尾巴，阻止了他的行动，随即抓住干瘦得有些硌手的腰胯，把他拖回来，两脚触地，被胡萝卜干得何不拢的屁股卡着桌缘，不由自主地翘起来。与胡萝卜完全不同的湿滑触感，绕着红肿的肉洞层层叠叠地勾勒，起初Hux有些摸不着头脑，当他意识到那根又热又灵的东西是黑狼的舌头时，已经来不及阻止他舔舐自己最羞耻的部位了。  
“不……那里……不可以……不可以舔……”Hux上气不接下气地叫唤着，断续间夹杂着尖细的呻吟。他被舔得浑身发软，腰胯被身后的侵犯者牢牢掌握着，只能徒劳地扭动上半身，无法撼动Ren分毫。后者不但没有停下，反而变本加厉，用手指拨开肉洞，紧跟着舌尖长驱直入。于是Ren又重复了一边刚才拿胡萝卜对Hux做的事，这次换成自己食肉动物的长舌头，表面布满了粗糙的肉刺，在紧窄的肠道里肆意搅动，舔得兔子战栗不已。  
当Ren终于撤出舌头，换成圆润的龟头顶住肉洞的时候，Hux本以为自己没力气再挣扎了，但Ren进入的时候害他发出了连自己都惊叹的尖叫。黑狼超大号的老二直愣愣地捅进兔子处女的肠道，经过先前的努力耕耘，Ren没遭到太多阻力，反倒是火热的肠肉一圈圈缠上来，蠕动着，简直就是在主动吸他。  
Hux感觉直肠里的肉刃正在把自己劈成两半，他不确定自己能接受这样的庞然大物，这太过了，远远超出意料。黑狼肆意侵犯着兔子的肠腔，他们贴合得如此紧密，Ren几乎是坐在Hux瘦巴巴的小屁股上，这样一来便增加了可以侵入的深度，这让后者苦不堪言。随着Ren抽插的律动，Hux的身体在桌面上有节奏地摩擦，他有点怀疑自己被当成擦桌子的抹布了，可怕的食肉动物邻居此刻像是使用某种物品一样对待他，没有一丝一毫的温存。  
兔子被搞得难受极了，就连哀叫也越来越低，Ren低下头来亲他头顶毛绒绒的发旋，光洁的后颈，然后是紧绷的脊背——Hux的脊背很敏感，亲几下就浑身战栗，连带着肉洞拼命收缩，绞缠他插进去的老二——于是Ren一面频繁捣弄兔子湿淋淋的屁股，一面加倍爱抚他的脊背，直到他阴茎底端的结开始膨胀，死死钉入Hux的体内，再没有一丝挪动的余地。Hux尖叫起来，垂死般拼命挣扎，甚至连缠在手腕上的胶带都给扯开了。Ren一把抓住纤细的双腕，押回他的背后，用力之大，在Hux白嫩的胳膊上留下五个清晰的指痕，兔子脆弱的骨骼也承受着巨大的冲击力，似乎随时都会被折断。  
等到Ren的结完全张开，Hux叫得嗓子都哑了，他的括约肌被强行撑至极限，似乎稍微动一下就会撕裂，肠腔里的每一寸褶皱都张开，才能勉强包裹入侵的巨物。眼泪不受控制地从眼角溢出，剧痛使他在失神与回神之间沉浮，两腿之间前面也湿乎乎的，分不清自己到底是在射精，还是失禁了。与此相反，格外清晰的反倒是肠腔内的感觉，黑狼的精液又热又多，好像永远射不完似的。Hux感觉到自己的肠子被Ren的精液灌得满满的，似乎连干瘪的小腹也被撑得鼓起来了。精液源源不断地注入体内，唯一的出口又被堵了个严丝合缝，没有一滴漏出去，更别说本来就在里面的那根粗得惊人的老二……Hux无声地哭泣着，感觉自己变成了某种该死的容器，灌满了食肉动物肮脏的体液。

-TBC-


End file.
